


Late Night Patrol (Spideypool)

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter was on patrol that night. As he was most nights. He had gone through his territory, making sure the public was safe. He was frequently bored, as nothing ever happened where he was stationed. He decided to go explore outside what was his. He knew that others would be patrolling what was theirs, but Peter was stealthy enough not to be caught. So he thought.





	Late Night Patrol (Spideypool)

Peter was on patrol that night. As he was most nights. He had gone through his territory, making sure the public was safe. He was frequently bored, as nothing ever happened where he was stationed. He decided to go explore outside what was his. He knew that others would be patrolling what was theirs, but Peter was stealthy enough not to be caught. So he thought.

 

He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop when a life came flying toward him. He dodged it easily. A man in a red suit came running towards him with two samurai swords.

 

"Woah, woah, woah! Clam down!"

 

"What is fucks name are you doing in my territory!" The man roared.

 

"I was bored. I wanted to see what it was like over here. Nothing ever happens where I am."

The man returned his swords to their holsters.

 

"I'm Spider-Man." Peter stuck his hand out. The man didn't take it.

 

"Deadpool."

 

"I've heard of you."

 

Deadpool seemed to have relaxed a bit.

 

"Hey, can I patrol with you?"

 

"Just stay the fuck outta my way, kid."

 

——

 

From then on, Peter would go with Deadpool and bounce off the buildings as they patrolled. This went on for months. Deadpool has gotten more comfortable with Peter and began to trust him. He was nicer to him. He had even taken off his mask in front of him.

 

As the months went past, they went from friends to fuck buddies. They wanted to do it on every rooftop in both of their territories.

 

——

 

"Hey there, Spider-Man. Nice lookin ass you got there."

 

They circled each other.

 

"Mind if I look in?"

 

Peter snorted.

 

"Well, Deadpool, someone's lookin mighty fine tonight. I might just have to take you up on the offer. After all, I do need someone to check those hard to reach places."

 

Wade pounced on Peter.

 

"Keep the mask on."

 

Peter pulled himself out of the suit, exposing himself to Wade. Wade let out a low whistle. He was wearing nothing but a thong under the suit. Peter advanced toward Wade, peeling his suit off. Wade ran his hands over Peter's muscular torso, causing the boy to shiver. Wade grabbed a hold of the thong and tore it into two pieces, leaving Peter completely bare.

 

"Well, Spider-Man, I was right. You are lookin mighty fine tonight. Now, allow me to look in."

 

Peter propped himself on the side wall of the roof with his ass in the air. Wade stuck his fingers in Peter's mouth. Peter coated them with his spit before Wade took the out and shoved two in him. Peter let out an obscene moan.

 

"Ooh, Deadpool! Your fingers feel so good!"

 

Deadpool shoved two more fingers in him, stretching the boy brutally. Wade scissored his fingers, causing Peter to let out a string of curse words.

 

"Deadpool! Fuck me!"

 

Deadpool pulled his fingers out, and shoved his dick into Spider-Man.

 

"Such a slut you are for me, huh, Spider-Man? You like my dick in you tight little hole?"

 

"Fuck! Yeah! I'm a slut for you!"

 

Wade pounded into Peter, both of them groaning with every thrust.

 

"Deadpool! I'm gonna cum!"

 

"Come on. Mark this building as ours!"

 

Wade pulled out completely and slammed back in. Peter screamed. Wade continued to slam into the smaller boy.

 

"Deadpool! I'm cumming!"

 

Peter clenched his ass around Wade as he came. Wade continued to slam into him.

 

"Spider-Man!" Wade pulled out and came on his ass, marking him as his own. He collapsed on Peter. He pulled Peter into him and they lied down on top of the roof, cuddling each other.


End file.
